nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Youngla0450
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DimiTalen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 14:08, December 25, 2009 :Welcome and of course a Merry Christmas! --Bucurestean 14:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Younger Miss, there is something important I need to tell you. I've seen, checked and corrected your work on Younger Communications, Inc., and it's quite good. In fact, your fresh input means a lot to our nation. But as you know, and as I told you various times, Lovia is a micronation in all possible meanings of the word: * We have a small population. * We have little lands. * We have a political system according to such a small population, that will probably be reformed after the elections. * We have a small economy that is mostly based upon our duty to provide for ourselves - we don't have enough labor to provide for American customers. Your companies on the other hand, are all created as "megacompanies" operated with huge amounts of money, huge amounts of manpower and huge queues of customers. Let's face it: we can't do that here. Do you see what I'm trying to say? If you want Younger Communications and its subsidiaries to be on this wiki, you'll have to get them "Lovianized": small, economical and integrated in our structure (that usually means 'having a factory or headquarters in one of the industrial areas' etc). Okay? 08:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, have you read this?? 06:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Citzenship You can now obtain Lovian citizenship . All we need you to do is the giving us the following information: * Your full name (as a Lovian citizen), * Your gender. And could you please also check the above message? 06:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :You know, you still have 2 more votes. If I were you, I'd use them, because right now we need more MOTC Edward Hannis 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) invitation as a fellow media mogul you are invited to join the Iron Guard Party DietrichHonecker 15:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Here you can find a new wikination:http://newnation.wikia.com/wiki/Arricia Pierlot McCrooke 17:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :do you already have your own nation? 18:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC)